Tour Guide Garrett
Tour Guide GarrettTour Guide Garrett (2016). Ghostbusters (2016 Movie) Extended Edition; Chapter 1 (2016) (Blu-Ray ts. 00:04:45-00:04:48). Sony Pictures. Tour Guide Garrett says: "Oh, Garrett, you idiot."''The character is in the cast listing as "Tour Guide" during the end credits. For the sake of nomenclature and the possibility of future characters with a similar job title, the guide's first name was added to the article name. worked at the Aldridge Mansion Museum as a tour guide in the 2016 movie. History Garrett usually led tourists through the mansion, and offered a dry-witted account of the surroundings until he arrived at Gertrude Aldridge's door. There, he spooked tourists with a trick candle that fell over ominously after he told Gertrude's unsettling story. However, after a tour on a Tuesday, Garrett was spooked when Gertrude's door rattled loudly, the locks all flipped of their own volition. He ran for the front door, only to find its knob red hot. An unseen force then slammed him against the wall. Recovering, Garrett tried to toss a chair out the front window to escape, but the chair stopped mid-air then flew back and broke over him. Shouting, he ran for the first door he saw - Gertrude's. As soon as he entered, he bemoaned his mistake and tried to run back out. The door slammed shut behind him, and he soon found out the stairway railing was coated in slime. When the basement floor started cracking open with green light, Garrett tried to run, but the stairway broke beneath him. Trapped in the basement, he dangled from the sealed door as a blue light washed over him. Staring into it, he screamed. Later, when Erin Gilbert, Abby Yates, and Jillian Holtzmann arrived to investigate, Garrett called out to them from across the street. Erin asked for Ed Mulgrave but Garrett thought she was talking about Ed Senior and stated he died 15 years ago. The mansion's historian, Ed Mulgrave Jr arrived. Garrett pointed out he was Ed Junior. Mulgrave made a point of Garrett's confession to soiling himself during his experience and crying over the phone.Ed Mulgrave Jr. (2016). Ghostbusters (2016 Movie) Extended Edition; Chapter 2 (2016) (Blu-Ray ts. 00:17:17-00:17:20). Sony Pictures. ''Ed Mulgrave Jr. says: "Garrett here saw it on Tuesday, and I believe it made him soil himself."Ed Mulgrave Jr. (2016). Ghostbusters (2016 Movie) Extended Edition; Chapter 2 (2016) (Blu-Ray ts. 00:17:32-00:17:34). Sony Pictures. Ed Mulgrave Jr. says: "He did. He called me sobbing, saying, "Oh, my God, my pants are toast"." Abby estimated that was a T3 on the Ghostly Interactions Rating System but Holtzmann suggested it was a T4 if there was poop unless he ate something bad. Garrett denied he soiled himself.Tour Guide Garrett (2016). Ghostbusters (2016 Movie) Extended Edition; Chapter 2 (2016) (Blu-Ray ts. 00:17:30-00:17:31). Sony Pictures. Tour Guide Garrett says: "I didn't soil myself." Abby asked him if he kept a sample to his dismay. He sarcastically thanked Erin for introducing him and Mulgrave to Abby and Holtzmann. He refused to go with them into the mansion and threw the keys across the road then declared they were going to die in there. Trivia *The Tour Guide was Katie Dippold's idea.EMPIRE Online "Empire Podcast: Ghostbusters Spoiler Special with Paul Feig" 12:50-12:59 7/27/16 Paul Feig says: "That was -- that was Katie Dippold. She was really hot on the idea on like having it be a tour guide giving like a tour of this haunted mansion and so we played with it from there." *The Anti-Irish Fence was improvised by Zach Woods during filming.EMPIRE Online "Empire Podcast: Ghostbusters Spoiler Special with Paul Feig" 13:52-14:14 7/27/16 Paul Feig says: "That's pure Zach Woods. I mean he is such a genius. Such a brilliant improvisor and so every take he was coming up with different things and then just made us laugh as it's so 'back in those days' like everything was so much prejudice and weird things against the Italians and Irish in our country so it felt like a good play on this old mansion." *The part where the Tour Guide is thrown into the wall was filmed on a sound stage with a stunt double a month later after that whole scene was filmed.Paul Feig (2016). Ghostbusters (2016 Movie) Extended Edition - Writer & Director Commentary (2016) (Blu-Ray ts. 00:04:25-00:04:34). Sony Pictures. Paul Feig says: "Th-That stunt whe--th-th--where Zach is thrown into the wall was actually shot a month later after we did this one. On a sound stage. " *In the Tor Books Ghostbusters Novelization: **On page 1, Garrett has an impressive student loan debt.Narrator (2016). Tor Books- "Ghostbusters Novelization (Holder)" (2016) (Book p.1). Line reads: "But luckily for Garrett and his impressive student loan debt, Aldridge Mansion's terrible reputation--and truly fine collection of period pieces--had drawn a sizable crowd for the last scheduled ghost tour of the afternoon." **On page 3, Garretty has a degree in Art History with a minor in Drama from City College of New York.Narrator (2016). Tor Books- "Ghostbusters Novelization (Holder)" (2016) (Book p.3). Line reads: "Thanks to an otherwise worthless four-year course of study at CCNY in art history, with a minor in drama, he could talk the talk and walk the walk." **On page 3, Garrett was revealed to be an aspiring actor and had his cousin Lester record his ghost tour.Narrator (2016). Tor Books- "Ghostbusters Novelization (Holder)" (2016) (Book p.3). Line reads: "Three weeks ago his cousin Lester had shot footage of him delivering a rousing rendition of his spiel in front of The Door." **On page 4, Garrett imagines a skeptical tourist thinking "I ain't afraid of no ghost."Narrator (2016). Tor Books- "Ghostbusters Novelization (Holder)" (2016) (Book p.4). Line reads: "Arms folded across his chest, he smirked as if to say: I ain't afraid of no ghost." **On page 5, it's noted Garrett worked at the Aldridge Mansion for four years.Narrator (2016). Tor Books- "Ghostbusters Novelization (Holder)" (2016) (Book p.5). Line reads: "Garrett had walked past the thing five days a week for four years; to him it was just a late nineteenth-century portrait by a pupil of Thomas Eakins of a dead crazy woman." Appearances *'Ghostbusters (2016 Movie)' **Chapter 1 **Chapter 2 **Chapter 3 Notes References Gallery GB2016TourGuideGarrettSc01.png| GB2016TourGuideGarrettSc02.png| GB2016TourGuideGarrettSc03.png| GB2016TourGuideGarrettSc04.png| GB2016TourGuideGarrettSc05.png| GB2016TourGuideGarrettSc06.png| GB2016TourGuideGarrettSc07.png| GB2016TourGuideGarrettSc08.png| GB2016TourGuideGarrettSc09.png| GB2016TourGuideGarrettSc10.png| GB2016TourGuideGarrettSc11.png| GB2016TourGuideGarrettSc12.png| GB2016TourGuideGarrettSc13.png| GB2016TourGuideGarrettAndEdMulgraveJrSc01.png| GB2016TourGuideGarrettSc14.png| GB2016TourGuideGarrettSc15.png| GB2016TourGuideGarrettAndEdMulgraveJrSc02.png| Category:GB:2016 Characters Category:Minor character